The previous Imaging and Engineering Cores have been combined into a new Core. Although larger and more complex than separate Cores, the new combined core design will better serve the needs of the Program by integrating imaging and engineering resources. This integration has become even more important since the development of the combined MRI / regional hyperthermia system. The Core will provide a broad range of services to the Program. The Core will provide routine technical support, quality assurance, and Radiological expertise for the imaging studies of the Program, including the dynamic MRI studies, MRS, and PET/CT studies (Project 5), the in-vivo rodent MRI liposome studies (Project 3), and dynamic CT studies in canine patients (Project 4). In addition, the Core will provide engineering support and expertise for the hyperthermia treatments (Project 5) and phantom experiments (Projects 1 and 2) of the Program, including quality assurance of invasive and non-invasive MR-based thermometry. Finally, the Core will provide ongoing development and improvement in imaging techniques and hyperthermia equipment over the course of the Program. The overall objective of the Core is to provide imaging and engineering support for non-invasive assessment of heat-induced changes in tumor physiology, and to provide the combined imaging and engineering expertise required for image-based hyperthermia treatment planning and MR-based feedbackcontrolled hyperthermia delivery. Specific Aim 1 - The Core will provide technical support, quality assurance, and Radiological expertise for the clinical and experimental imaging studies of the Program Specific Aim 2 - The Core will provide technical and engineering support during the hyperthermia treatments and phantoexperiments in the Program Specific Aim 3 - The Core will develop improvements in imaging techniques, provide technical advances in the hyperthermia equipment, and updates in technology as they evolve throughout the course of the Program.